Internal body tissue sometimes must be secured together for various reasons. As an example, diverticulosis is an unfortunately common condition in which an area of the intestine bulges out into the peritoneal cavity to form a sac referred to as a “diverticulum”. The above-referenced patent envisions a natural orifice method for resolving diverticulum by inverting them and then securing opposed serosal surfaces together using a ring to thereby tightly and securely close off the affected tissue to alleviate the risk of peritonitis.
While the patented approach is effective, present principles further understand that slippage of the ring can occur once it is placed on tissue. In the colon and bowel, for instance, significant peristalsis and pressure can stretch the tissue wall, which can force the ring off the tissue, losing the therapeutic effect of the ring.